Heretofore, at a time of packing and transporting glass sheets, they have been accommodated in parallel in an wooden box, or bundled with a band such as a steel band after fixing both ends of the glass sheets by cap-shaped boxes for transporting.
However, conventional glass sheet packing apparatuses have been disposed after the use since it is difficult to recover the apparatuses having a bulky box-shape or since they do not have a sufficient strength. Therefore, it has been desired to reuse them to avoid waste of resources.
Meanwhile, a transporting apparatus made of steel has been developed, which has foldable props provided at four corners of a base frame so that they can be folded to recover the apparatus after transporting glass sheets. But such an apparatus has a complicated structure and is large in scale.
The present invention has been made considering the above conventional arts. It is an object of the present invention to provide a glass sheet packing apparatus having a simple construction and a sufficient strength, which is reusable and can be packed into a compact shape when it is returned, a packing method, and a packed body.